Jungle Love
by brewer235
Summary: Finn enters the jungle to hunt beasts but soon turns into the hunted. (Finn x Jungle Princess)


**(Hello readers! Here is a short story of Jungle Princess and Finn! I know she is a pretty popular side charater so I decided to do a nice hot story! Don't worry a servitude update will be next but until then I hope you all love this story! Dont forget to review!)**

Finn was walking through the jungles of Ooo, rumors of wild beasts had popped up and he had been asked by one of the nearby villages to help clear some of them out. He walked through the towering trees listening to the woods around him as he began to hear the sounds of rustling leaves and breaking twigs. He stopped hearing the rustling stop as well as he drew his demon blood sword and prepared for a fight. "Show yourself beast!" Finn cried as the woods around him began to rustle and stir. Before Finn knew it a robed figure leaped out from the trees carrying a bamboo staff as the figure swung at Finn. Finn leaped back dodging his strike as he swung his sword at the robed figure. The figure jumped high into the air lunging toward Finn as he raised his sword to block. His staff hit Finns sword as he grabbed hold of it and swung the figure into a tree. The figure laid motionless as Finn approached taking his sword and raising it up to strike. Before Finn could strike the figure jumped to life sweeping his leg under Finn causing him to fall on his ass. The last thing Finn saw was the figure standing above him before smacking him in the head with a tree branch.

Finn's world went black, occasionally he could feel the sensation of being dragged through the dirt, but his memories of what happened beyond that was all black. Finn groaned as his head pounded and his body ached as he forced his eyes to slowly open. In front of him stood two hooded figures talking in a language he didn't understand. He tried his best to get a grip on where he was as he looked around the small bungalow like hut. He could feel his arms were tied behind him to a pole and he looked down at what seemed like one large bed area filled with assorted pillows and fur blankets. He dragged his eyes upwards as the hooded figure stood over him. "You fought well young warrior." A female soft female voice spoke from behind the hood. She pulled back her hood to show her towering purple hair. on top was a small skull ornament with a crown as she smiled. She had teal skin and her face had small green circle markings on her cheeks. "But you were no match for a mighty warrior like me." She smiled walking to the side as Finn struggled to keep himself conscious. "But don't worry now hero, you will be well taken care of as my new prize." Finn groaned as he struggled "Prize?"

She giggled gently pushing him back against the pole he was tied to as she began to rub some sort of ointment on him. "This should help with the pain, you should be good as new before too long. Then I can break you in." She grinned as Finn's pain began to fade and his muscles began to go numb. "Shhhh there now. Rest Finn the human." She cooed into his ears as Finn's mind began to go blank. hours passed as Finn eyes fluttered open to the sight of the same girl sitting in front of him mixing a small bowl of strange liquid. "Ahh you recovered faster than I thought. You truly are a great warrior." Finn groaned "Who the heck are you!? and were am I!?" She smiled adding more plants and spices to her bowl. I am Jungle Princess and this is my people's home. You are in my private hut and are my prize." Finn struggled with his bindings "What are you talking about!? Let me go!" She giggled lifting her large bowl up as she walked over to Finn pressing it to his lips. "Drink now with me" She cooed as Finn tried to spit out the liquid as she forced more of the burning liquid down his throat. She drank from the other side of the bowl as she finished off the last of it and Finn let out a few coughs. "What the glob is wrong with you!? I could have drowned!" She moaned making Finn blush as she stood up and dropped her robes to the ground exposing her fully nude body. She had large almost D breasts and had a somewhat chubby figure but one that looked great for her. Her body was covered in tribal markings and of all sorts of colors as her skin seemed to shimmer in the torches light. Finns' face turned crimson as he closed his eyes and looked away "Put your clothes on!"

She smiled walking to Finn grabbing his pants by the sides before pulling them off underwear and all in one swoop as Finn shrieked. "OH MY GLOB!" She giggled as she tossed his clothes aside and ripped off his shirt and tossed aside his hat as she caress his shirtless chest. "You are my prize now, and a very fitting one to. So now like any true warrior I shall mark you as my own." Finn was extremely confused by her words as his whole body began to feel like it was on fire. He groaned as his head and the world around him began to spin as he tried to keep his wits. She smirked running her finger down his throbbing diamond hard erection as Finn moaned. He didn't even notice that he was aroused as he groaned "What did you do to me..?" She giggled laying down to his member as she continued to run her finger up and down. "I made a special ceremonial potion our people use to give us long-lasting vigor and increase the chances of conception within both people. By drinking it together two enter the pack of being mates for life. As my strong and fit prize I have decided that you will be a fine father to our strong children." She smiled as she ran her tongue up his cock causing Finn to moan as she griped his member. "Right now your balls will begin to fill like their going to explode. I'm already soaking wet and on fire thinking about your thick spear impaling me.

She slowly swirled her tongue around the tip of Finn's cock as he began to sweat, every second driving his mind further and further over the ledge as she slowly took his member into her hot mouth Making him arch his back as her tongue gathered up all his precum, savoring the taste as she took the last inch of his cock into her throat. Finn struggled and fought as best he could to hold back his loins as she began to mover back and forth on his cock taking every inch back into her throat as her tongue swirled around his cock. After what seemed like hours of pure sexual torture Finn's body and mind couldn't hold on as his cock erupted down her throat as he gave hard thrusts into her mouth, pouring forth a torrent of cum as she moaned and drank down his seed happily. After Finishing off the last of his cum she licked her lips seeing his still rock hard and roaring cock in front of her. She knew that she had him as she reached for a knife and cut his bindings. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down onto the bed of furs with her as she pressed her lips to his, wrapping and wrestling his tongue for dominance as Finns hands began to slide up and down her body gripping and kneading her large soft breasts. Her flesh was firm yet gave way eagerly to Finn's grip. He grabbed hold of her chubby sides as she smiled and pushed him onto his back, letting her soaking and dripping entrance slide up and down against his cock soaking it in her juices as Finn moaned helplessly beneath her.

She let out cry's of joy as she slowly began to lower herself onto Finn's thick cock, her whole body shaking and tightening around his cock as she lowered onto the last of his cock. Finn's mind was too lost in his natural lust and the drugs as she began to bounce up and down in him, her breasts bouncing freely as she moaned and squealed his name. She pounded Finn's cock deep insider her shaking her ass and hips as Finn moaned and she could feel his cock pulsing and getting thicker. She knew he couldn't hold back much longer so she began to furiously pound herself on his cock before giving one hard thrust downwards driving him deep into her womb as Finn moaned loudly and his cum poured deep into her, filling every inch of her soaked insides with his seed as she groaned feeling her insides swell with Finn's love. After pulled Finn upright as she got on all fours an shook her plump ass. Finn gripped her ass tight as he rammed his cock deep into her tight hole causing her to grip the furs and let out a small cry of pain as Finn drove himself deep into her ass. He pounded her mercilessly as her pain began to turn into great pleasure and before long she was drooling and begging for more as Finns lust craving body continued to pound and ravage her. Before long Finn gave a hard thrust as he filled her ass full of cum pulling out and blasting her ass with the rest of his load as she smiled and moaned with joy.

Hours passed as Finn and Jungle Princess rocked and shook the village as the villagers continued on their duties hearing their princess claiming her newest trophy. As the morning sun began to creep over the horizon Finn groaned as he opened his eyes to see her nude form laying against his chest with a grin on her face. Finn blushed deeply as he wiggled out from under her and began to search for his clothes. "Looking for somthing?" He turned to see Jungle Princess sitting up with a frown on her face. "Listen I um need to get back home...and stuff." She sighed and got up making Finn blush at her lack of shame as her nude figure walked to a pile of furs and tossed them aside picking up Finns pack and clothes. "Here take them" she threw him his clothes as he started to dress. "I know your just going to leave and not come back. I'm not good enough like that flame girl and gum girl." Finn looked over confused as she sat down on a pile of pillows. "What you don't think I know? I've seen you move through these woods for years. Watched you woo over that gum girl and chase after that fire girl. I never thought you would ever be free for me to have a chance. And now...well all this happened and your going to leave me with your baby and never come back." Finn was shocked and stunned at all this information he had been given as he began to feel light-headed and steadied himself. "Listen I...just need to clear my head ok I...Ill be back." Finn yelled as he ran out the door and as fast as he could to his tree house were Jake was pacing back and forth. "Finn! were have you been!"

So Finn told jake the story of what happened afterwards Jake's jaw was nearly on the floor in disbelief as Finn told him his conflicting feelings. Jake sighed as he got up and got them both cups of tea "Wow Finn that's quite a pickle...I mean she did practically drug and rape you...but you say she did it because she has feelings for you?" Finn nodded as he drank his tea. "Jake I really don't know what to do.." Jake stretched over to Finn wrapping an arm around him "Finn I guess the only thing I can really say is to follow your heart man. It's up to you whether you stay or leave her, but I will say she must have had some pretty strong feelings to push her over like that. Id say give her a chance." And with that Jake stretched to the door. "Well I'm gonna go tell lady your ok and spend some time with her. Good luck bro." And with that jake left leaving Finn sighing as he ran upstairs to shower and change. After cleaning up he headed back to the jungle village to the hut where he left Jungle Princess. There she was sitting in the pile of pillows and furs having waited all this time for Finn to return. She looked up to see him her eyes lighting up with a sense of hope "Finn?" said softly as Finn raised his hand. "Listen...Things have just...I mean everything happening so fast.." She looked down as small tears formed in her eyes. "I understand Finn..." Finn walked up bending down to her taking her hands "I think that maybe I can give you a chance, after all you did love me so much to go to this lengths. But...I just...I think we should take things slower is all." He smiled as tears flowed down her cheeks and she nodded.

So then on Finn and Jungle Princess began to date, taking time to get to know each other, they found that they both had a great love for adventuring. All of Finns friends eventually learned of their love and over time they all came to welcome the cute couple. It wasn't long after spending time together that they both began to adventure together. As their love and lust for each other began to grow stronger they would both come back from their conquered dungeons to a night of love-making. As the months passed they decided to make their love official and had a nice wedding outside the candy kingdom. After wards they treated themselves to the potion she had made before, this time both drinking eagerly as they embraced each others naked forms. A few months later her belly began to swell quite big with the child of their love as Jungle Princess moved into Finns treehouse. Being so far into her pregnancy she couldn't adventure very often but Finn and jake always helped her go out too places for fresh air. As the date of their child's birth grew near they went back to her village to the very hut their child was conceived, and after hours of labor Jungle Princess gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. His skin was pale like his fathers and he had a small tuff of purple hair like his mothers. His eyes were an a spring of clear blue as he looked up at his mother and father. They both decided to name him Finn jr as they welcomed the new member of their family. Time would pass and they would later go on to have a beautiful daughter as they both lived their days adventuring as a family and living happily together.

**The End.**


End file.
